Remember the Name
by darkangel9314
Summary: Follow Dimitri and Rose's daughter Valeriya as she attends St. Vladimir's Academy with her best friends Erik Ozera and Declan Ivashkov as they navigate their lives and find out more about their world and their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Name

Chapter 1

Her name was legendary before she was even born, but she was getting ahead of herself. To fully understand her story she first had to start with another one. It had all started when Rosemarie Hathaway had met Dimitri Belikov. He had made a promise to train her and within fulfilling that promise he had fallen in love with her as she had him. They had had an epic love story until one night it all changed.

From what she had heard in the stories of her childhood was that the night Dimitri and Rose finally gave into their love the school got attacked by what her people liked to call Strogoi's.. Some students had been taken in result of the attack and Dimitri and Rose had gone on the rescue mission. During the rescue, Dimitri had got bitten and turned. Rose had been so devastated. Devastated enough to go after him and try to release him from the new hell that was his life and when that failed Rose had found another way. With the help of Vasilisa Dragomir, Dimitri was restored to his full Dhampir state and after many trails Rose and Dimitri had finally ended up together, but there was one thing they didn't know, something that had taken them a long time to figure out.

A few years had passed until they had discovered that Dhampir's who were once strogoi could have kids with other Dhampir's and this is where it had all started for her. Her name was Valeriya Belikov and this was her story.

Her long brown hair reached her waist as she ran her fingers through it looking at her new red highlights that she had just gotten for school. It had been fifteen years since she was born and she had finally managed to convince her parents that she should be going to school at St. Vladimir's academy.

After countless arguments and a lot of guilt tripping, Valeriya had finally gotten her way and now her parents Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway were taking her along with her best friend Erik Ozera. She looked over to where he sat beside her and smiled. His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he concentrated hard on whatever he was doing. He sent a quick text to whoever he was talking to and looked up at her his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. She gave her one of her best Valeriya Belikov smiles as he smirked at her making him look so much like his father Christian Ozera that it was ridiculous. She shook her head at him turning her attention back to the road ahead of her as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She sighed and pulled her cellphone out to see who had texted her. Declan Ivashkov's number flashed across her screen as she opened her text expecting more of his witty banter that she was so accustomed to.

"Hey Val, just letting you know that I got to St Vlad's safe and sound. I can imagine you're relieved seeing as how you can't imagine a world without this, but I hope you make it safe and sound and I'll see you when you get here. Bye Bye Belikova!"

She shook her head and texted him a thanks and a correct name pronunciation before she pocketed her cellphone trying to hide the huge smile from her lips.

Like her and Erik Ozera, Declan Ivashkov had been her friend since childhood. Ever since she had been in diapers she had been hanging around Declan and he was probably the only one in the universe who got what she was going through. He was the only other person like her in existence and that had made them form a bond like nothing else she had ever felt with someone before. She felt safe with Declan like someone had finally got it. When she told people who her parents were they would react in shock saying their was no way she was the daughter of Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway, but she was and she never doubted that for a second. She had too much of both of her mother and father not to be apart of both of them. Now Declan was another story. His mother had died at birth and his father had abandoned him giving him to Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage.

It had been easy to full everyone when he was born but the more he grew up the more he looked like his real father and less and less like Sydney and Adrian. After the truth had came out people had treated him like some sort of disease saying he was unnatural and that his parents should be ashamed of themselves. These things had also been said to her parents as well, but like the good matured people they were they just turned the other cheek determined not to let people get to them or her, but Valeriya had to admit it stung a little bit. Her parents had no real clue what it felt like to be on the outside looking in, but Declan did and that was something she could appreciate.

"Where's your head at Val?" her mother asked turning around to face her.

"I just can't wait to get to St. Vlad's mom. It's been a while since I've seen Declan and Sydney and I'm excited."

To ensure their son's safety at the school, Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashkov had thought it would be a good idea for her to apply as a teacher at the school. St Vladimir's had been hesitate at first but after some thought they had hired her as their new elemental arts teacher. Valeriya had to admit that it was a pretty fun class to sit through and possibly one of her must favorite subjects.

Valeriya turned her face to the window looking at the trees as the academy came into view. She smiled as she elbowed Erik in the ribs causing his head to jerk up and his eyes to narrow before she pointed to the school.

"We made it Ozera." she said lookinga th the school where her parents love story began and hopefully hers would too.

Erik smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "We made it."


	2. Chapter 2

Remember the Name

Chapter 2

Valeriya stared out her open window early the next morning taking in the sights of St. Vladimir's Academy as a small smile crossed her face in happy contentment. She still couldn't believe that she was actually here and starting out school in the place where her mother and father first fell in love. It was truly an amazing story that her mother and father had told her, and she was hoping that she could share just of an epic and amazing story as they did in her time here. She just had to find her way here first.

A snore interrupted her thoughts as she turned around looking at her roommate in disdain. Did she really have to be so loud?

Sighing, Valeriya shifted through her suitcase until she found what she was looking for and tossed the fake spider onto her roommate who woke up and screamed off the top of her lungs smacking her head at the top of the bunk beds they had shared causing Valeriya to laugh her ass off at the reaction.

Her roommate narrowed her eyes moving out of her bed with vigorous effort as she rushed to Valeriya and tackling her down to the ground as they fell in a heap around each other. She hated when she overreacted like this. Her roommate always had these kinds of outburst in the mornings.

"For fuck sake Candace, did you have to go that tough on me, you nearly bashed my fucking skull in." she said with a grimace, her head still throbbing.

"You deserved it and you know it. Now are you going to just lie there like a little bitch or are you going to get up and get ready for your first day at the academy?"

"Remind me again why I got you as a roommate again. Why did the academy pair me with a senior novice of all things?"

"Because little novice, the academy has started a big sister program that I just so happened to be a part of. I just had the unfortunate circumstance of being paired up with you of all people."

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck happened between you and Declan, but you didn't break up because of me, so can you please keep your relationship drama between you two, I'm not into that."

"I wouldn't even touch that subject Val. You don't even know half the story."

"Then why the passive aggressiveness, why not just tell me what your problem with my best friend is?"

"Do me a favor Valeriya and mind your own fucking business okay. I have better things to do then tell you about my problems."

"Trust me, you're not the only person with shit to do Candace as a matter of fact I have to go meet Declan in an hour so if you don't excuse me, I got to go grab a shower."

"Whatever. Just do me a favor and don't clog the shower with the massive amount of hair you have."

"Please the only reason that shower will be clogged is from you shaving your massive amounts of pubic hair." Valeriya answered back with a wicked smile leaving Candace shocked anger written all over her face.

Locking the door so Candace couldn't follow, Valeriya stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the shower letting the scolding hot water hit her body as she took it in. For most normal people the water would burn their skin, but for her it never seemed to bother her. The only other person she knew who could withstand temperatures like she could was Declan, the only guess they could make was the fact that they were both dhampirs with dhampir parents. There was a lot of mysteries that they still didn't know about and every once in a while, the academy would use Declan and her as test subjects to help explain how this was all possible.

Unfortunately, they had gotten nowhere so far and the only information Valeriya and Declan had on it was what they shared with each other. It was information that they couldn't share with anyone else. They were the only two of their kind and if the royals had a choice, they would keep it that way. Her parents never were able to conceive after her, but according to her dad she was all that they really needed in their life. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like to grow up with siblings, but she wouldn't put that on her parents since she herself was technically a miracle.

Stepping out of the shower, Valeriya wrapped herself in a towel as walked back into her dorm room and her jaw clenched in anger. That stupid ass bitch, she thought as she took in the scene.

Her clothes were scattered around the floor, some torn and frayed, some soaked in what Valeriya could only assume was soda and the word bitch was written in lipstick across her mirror. Sighing, she took out her phone texting Declan that she was going to be late as she searched through her clothes to see what she had left to wear picking out her tightest outfit that barely fit her anymore as she threw the rest ion her laundry basket pulling her shirt down in the process. Fucking Candance.

An incoming call blasted through her phone as Declan's name flashed across the screen causing her to roll her eyes. Didn't this boy ever read his text messages?

"Didn't you get my text?"

"Well Hello to you too sunshine. What's wrong with you?"

"Your ex-girlfriend is what's wrong with me."

"Oh no, what the hell did she do this time?"

"Well let's see not only did she get soda on all my shit, but now I have nothing to wear except these tight as clothes and I have bitch written on my mirror, because your ex is still vindictive even after all this time."

"I'm sorry about her Val, can I do anything to help you?"

"Well you could bring me some clothes that aren't a size five and you could help me with all the laundry that I now have to do."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be right there as soon as I get you some clothes."

"Thank you."

"Be right there."

"You're a life saver. I'll see you when I get there."

"See you then." Valeriya said hanging up her phone as she looked at the dreaded outfit in her full-length mirror.

The button up she wore now was more than a bit too small on her as the top button of it had popped off exposing more cleavage then she had wanted it to as the hem of her shirt had written up making it look more like a crop top then anything as the skirt that Candace had left her with clung to her every curve making her look more like a schoolgirl on a porn video then herself. Seriously. Candance could have at least left her with a skirt that covered her ass cheeks. She even had to dig out one of her thongs because that was the only underwear she could find after Candace had trashed her stuff. Stupid bitch.

A knock sounded at the door making Valeriya breath a sigh of relief as she rushed to go let Declan in. Only it wasn't him. Shit.

"Oh, ugh, Erik. Hi. I-I wasn't expecting you to come by." Valeriya stammered out as her cheeks flushed red. The last she wanted was her best friend seeing her look like this. God knows how many fantasies he would have of her in this outfit. She wasn't naïve. She knew how teenage boys' minds worked.

"Come in before anyone else sees." She demanded pulling him into her room and shutting the door tightly wondering what he was going through his mind.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked baffled.

"Candace." Was all she had to say for him to get it.

"So, I'm guessing she went full on bitch mode this time."

"I think she surpassed that."

"Well if it helps you still look hot."

"Please I look like I'm two seconds away from getting on my knees and giving you a blow job to get out of my homework."

"Someone's been watching too much porn lately."

"Well maybe if I got more action I wouldn't be as horny,"

"Please Val, we both know you could get as much dick as you want if you put a bit more effort in."

"I do put effort in, it's just that too many guys don't bother to try to get to know me well enough to qualify."

"And why is that?"

"Because they figure out who my parents are, and they stop dead in their tracks."

"To be fair your dad seems like the type of person who would rip a guys dick off for even attempting to date you."

"In all fairness I'm my parent's miracle child so of course their protective of me."

"And they get that."

"It's still not fair. And gah why is Declan taking so long?

"Oh, I didn't know Declan was coming over."

"Yeah. He's coming to bring me clothes and to help me clean up this mess."

"Do you guys need any help with this mess?"

"If you want. I mean the more the merrier."

"I'll be glad to help." Erik said as her door flung open and Declan stepped into the room taking in the scene and sweeping Valeriya's body up and down like most guys would in this situation.

"Did you bring the clothes?" She asked getting up off her bed where her and Erik had been sitting and walking up to Declan.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind wearing my stuff until we can wash your clothes."

"It's perfect, thank you for the clothes."

"It's the least I can do after what Candace did to you."

"You don't control her actions Declan. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm still sorry, if I knew how horrible she was, I would have never dated her in the first place."

"People make mistakes, we're only human. Well as much as we can be anyway." She said with a sly smile to both of them. "Now where should we start with first?"

"I suggest we start with your mirror." Erik stated frowning in disapproval of it.

"Yeah. The stupid bitch probably ruined my favorite tube of lipstick to write it with." Valeriya stated as she went to her mirror and saw her lipstick laying beside definitely destroyed. Shit. It would take her a while to save up money for a new tube.

Frowning in dismay, Valeriya chucked the tube of lipstick in the trash and she grabbed tissues to start wiping down the mess on her mirror. This shit was harder to get off then she had originally thought.

"Do you have any glass cleaner? It might make things easier since lipstick stains are the worst." Erik stated as he picked up one of her shirts nearby that she had forgot to pick up and tossed it in her laundry basket.

"No, I hardly have things to clean my bathroom much less my room."

Erik shook his head back in forth in disappointment as he fished around for his keys in his pocket.

"Where are you going? You just got here." Valeriya asked crossing her arms and giving him a look that even her mother would be proud of.

"I'm going to my room to get the appropriate cleaning supplies, so it won't take us hours to clean this place up. Do you want any food while I'm out?" Erik asked knowing Valeriya's weakness.

"Whatever you get food wise will be great. And thanks again for volunteering to help out Erik, I appreciate it."

"What are best friends for. I'll be back in twenty minutes top. Try not to have two much fun without me." He said looking between her and Declan.

"We won't." Declan replied flatly as Erik gave Valeriya a quick hug before leaving.

"You do realize he likes you a lot, right?" Declan asked her as soon as Erik's footsteps had disappeared.

"We're best friends. Of course, he likes me. He wouldn't deal with my ass if he didn't."

"I didn't mean it like that Valeriya, and you know it. Why are you denying that Erik has the hots for you?"

"He does not." Valeriya argued wanting nothing more than to drop this conversation.

"Please Valeriya even you can't be that blind. Erik would drop anything and anyone to do anything for you. He declines parties from the royals just to spend more time with you and he does way more for you then a friend ever would trust me on that."

"Declan, Erik isn't the type to hide shit from me. He would tell me if he liked me or not."

"Would he? I don't know Valeriya. Maybe he would keep it a secret, because he would be too afraid to ruin your friendship."

"Even if that's the case, you of all people should know why it's not a good idea for us to date. "

"Then maybe we should stop keeping secrets from people who love us."

"You know why we can't tell anyone Declan. You of all people should understand what would happen if we told anyone what we know."

"Don't you ever wish that someone else could understand what we're going through?"

"No, because I know that no matter how much I explain it to Erik or my parents or anyone else. No one will ever truly get what I'm going through besides you. We're different Declan and sometimes being different from people here mean we can't always be one hundred percent honest with people. Especially the people who this could hurt if it gets out. "

"Valeriya-"

"No Declan. For once we're doing things my way. Our parents went through too much shit for us to be safe and I'm not about to throw that in their faces. Are you?"

"I guess not."

"Then it's our secret."

"For now."

Valeriya bit down on her tongue refusing to pursue this conversation further as she sat down on her bed waiting for Erik to return it was useless trying to clean without his supplies to help them.

"Do you want to go ahead and start a load of laundry while we're waiting on Erik to come back? We can just text him our location."

"It sounds better than sitting around waiting for him."

Declan nodded as they grabbed her laundry basket and went downstairs to start their very long day of cleaning.

"Nice outfit Valeriya, what did you do raid your father's closet?" A girl yelled across the hall causing some of her friends to giggle. Great. Just what she needed.

"Wow Stacy, you think out of all the years we've known each other you would come up with more stimulating material."

"Please you're lucky that I even bother with an abomination like you to begin with. Most of our classmates wouldn't." she retorted her strawberry blonde curls brushing past her shoulders.

Valeriya rolled her eyes trying hard to not let her temper get the best of her. She hated it when people used her lineage against her. She couldn't help it that Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov were here parents and she wouldn't apologize for it either.

"Luckily for Valeriya here, the opinion of non-royal doesn't matter much." Declan stated narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Valeriya can speak for herself Declan. I doubt she needs you or Erik to stand up for her."

"I know she doesn't, but we have a lot of shit to do today and I don't feel like dealing with you being a petty ass bitch to my best friend."

"Whatever. Come on girls let's go." Stacy said as her and her group left them alone.

"Why does it seem like every girl around here hates your guts?"

"Maybe it's because they do."

"Come on there's got to be one girl around here who likes you."

"If there is, I haven't met her yet."

"Well if it's any help I'm glad you're my friend."

"Thanks buddy. Now come on. Let's get busy with this laundry."

Luckily for them, the laundry room was nearly empty as Valeriya placed her clothes in the washer and sat in a nearby chair as Declan leaned against the wall folding his hands across his chest.

"Are you going to sit down? Or are you just going to stand there like a body guard?"

"Maybe you need one with how much those girls want a piece of you out there."

"Based off our recent training sessions, you know I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but it's always a good idea to have back up."

"Thanks for having my back, Ivashkov."

"Anytime, Belikov."

"Speaking of training sessions, when are we going to get back on those. It's been a minute since we've done one."

"In all fairness, we can't really have one in broad daylight. People might see us."

"You know these sessions would be easier if we could tell someone what we know."

"And I keep telling you why that would be a bad idea. Not many dhampirs can do what we can, and we have to protect ourselves from what they would do with that information."

"What if keeping this secret hurts more people than it helps us? Have you ever thought about that?"

"If we're ever put in a situation like that, then of course I would tell, but until then I'm glad to keep it between us."

Before Declan could form a response, the door to the laundry room opened and a dhampir girl who looked around their age entered, a deep blush settling across her features.

"Oh, Declan, Hi, I didn't know you'd be down here." She stammered appearing as if she wanted nothing more than to haul ass out of there. What the hell was Valeriya missing?

"It's good to see you too, Jade. I thought you'd still be nursing a hangover after Analise's party last night. "

Jade moved closer to her and Declan giving him a smile that Valeriya knew all too well. Valeriya had a smile like that when she was trying to flirt with her crush. Valeriya bulked as her eyes scanned Declan's features to realize that Declan was looking at Jade the same way. They liked each other and even though Declan was her best friend, this was the first time she had ever seen Declan really look at someone like that. And it made her feel, well, jealous.

"Please it takes more than a couple shots of tequila and a few beers to keep this girl down. Unlike a certain someone I know." She teased looking at Declan accusingly.

"I freely admit that when it comes to holding my liquor the odds are not in my favor, but hey maybe next time you can try to out drink Valeriya. I'm sure she'll be quite the challenge." Declan answered slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into one of his awkward side hugs.

Jade looked at Valeriya as if noticing her there for the first time and pursed her lips in response before turning her attention back to Declan making it more than obvious that she was only there for him.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I see you two at a party until then are you ready for school to start tomorrow?"

"Ugh don't remind me. This summer has literally been the best and I'm not ready for it to end."

"Sadly, all things must come to an end. Speaking of which I never got a chance to tell you last night how sorry I am that you and Candace broke up. That must have been so hard on you." She implied with sympathy in her eyes.

Valeriya wanted nothing more than to call bullshit on Jade, but she knew that it wasn't her place to do so. So instead of staying there and listening to their conversation. Valeriya cleared her throat making them both look at her as she formed her response.

"I'm going to see if Erik has come back yet. You two have fun and I'll see you when Erik gets back."

Declan nodded as a shit eating grin slipped on Jade's face as Valeriya closed the laundry room door wondering if she would always feel this way when Declan paid attention to another girl besides her. Thankfully before she could think about it too much, Erik appeared holding her food in one hand and his car keys in another.

"For you my lady," Erik teased as he held out a paper bag from one of her favorite restaurants. He always knew how to cheer her up even if he didn't exactly know what the hell was going on.

"Thanks." She replied feeling somewhat discouraged as she took the paper bag from his hands.

"Is everything okay?" he asked his eyes filling with concern,

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Ready to get this cleaning started?"

"Always ready when I'm with you." He responded, his smile for her touching his eyes reminding her of what Declan had said about him liking her. She wondered if anything would come out of it. She guessed she would just have to wait and find out as her and Erik made their way up to her room ready to tackle her next mess.


End file.
